


Then the Words Began to Fade Away

by akuarose



Series: Last Dance [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheering Up, Crying, Kag's bf shows up, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Make Up, Talking, thinking to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: Hinata cries a lot, Kenma gains a boyfriend, Daishou has some issues, Kuroo is concerned, and Kag's boyfriend makes an appearance





	Then the Words Began to Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I did not spell check, like always.

“Stupid Hinata. He assumed I wouldn’t understand his problem because I’ve never been in love. It pissed me off. I know I can be obvious to things, but I have feelings too.” He sits at the counter at his new boyfriend’s place. After leaving his own apartment last night, he came here to cool down. In the morning, he’s still mad at Hinata for yelling at him. “He had no right to yell at me for his stupid mistake.”

“Tobio, please relax.” A pair of arms snake around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. “I understand your feelings are hurt, but calm down. Hinata was upset and took it out on you, which was wrong. I’m sure he didn’t mean it though.”

“Whatever.”

His boyfriend chuckles. “Have you even looked at your phone? Hinata has been calling and texting nonstop all morning. He’s reaching out.”

“He can wait.”

“No he can’t. He’s your best friend.”

Kageyama frowns. “Maybe.”

“Yes. Talk to Hinata.”

“Later.”

“Fine, later.”

He gently nudges his boyfriend away and gets up from his seat. He grabs his phone from the coffee table, opening it up and reading the messages from Hinata.

**Hinata:** Kageyama, I’m sorry

**Hinata:** Please come back home

**Hinata:** Can you let me know your safe? I’m worried?

**Hinata:** I’m really sorry. You’re my best friend and I yelled at you no reason

**Hinata:** Please come home I miss you

There’s at least twenty more messages with him apologizing, and thirty missed calls. Hinata is even using correct spelling and no grammar mistakes which means he’s serious.

“Told you he was sorry.” His boyfriend’s voice makes him flinch.

“Yea, ok.” Kageyama gives a small smile before heading to fridge and grabbing the carton of milk.

“Oi, don’t drink all my milk!”

~~

Kageyama returns later that day, finding Hinata faced down on the couch. When he jerks his head up, Kageyama can see red, puffy eyes, along with dark circles.

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata squeaks, then starts crying again. “I’m so sorry I yelled at you. I was mad at myself and I yelled at you…I shouldn’t have…you’re my best friend…and…I’m so sorry…”

Kageyama was able to make out half the words, since Hinata was hiccupping and crying.

“I get it, ok. You’re a dumbass. Everybody makes mistakes stupid.”

Hinata nods. “I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“Just buy me milk and it’s good.”

Hinata hugs him, rubbing tears and snot over Kageyama’s shirt.

“Oi, stop it!” Kageyama tries to shove Hinata off, but Hinata doesn’t budge. “Gross, get off.”

Hinata does, wiping his face with his own shirt. “Where did you go?”

“I…uh…my boyfriend’s place.”

“WHAT?!” Hinata yells. “How could you not tell me?”

“We’ve been dating for a couple week, I wasn’t ready.”

“You have to tell me everything about him.” Hinata smiles, then stops. “Wait, later. I have to fix things with Kenma first.”

~~

Hinata knocks on Kenma’s apartment door. He’s nervous heart beating fast and hands sweaty. The door opens and it’s Kuroo. Hinata hasn’t meet him, but seen pictures of him. Hinata gulps. Kuroo is scarier up close. And taller. Tall and looming over Hinata with a glare, he shrinks.

“Ah, you must be Hinata.” Kuroo glares down at Hinata.

“I..yes…I-is Kenma here? I need to see him.”

“Maybe. Why do want to see him?”

“Kuro, stop.” Kenma mutters from behind. “Let him in.”

“Fine, fine.” Kuroo throws his hands up, walking into the hallway. “If you need me, call.”

“Come in Shouyou.” Kenma closes the door after Hinata.

Hinata gets on his knees, bending forward until his forehead is on the floor. “I’m so sorry Kenma!”

Kenma is glad they aren’t in public, as he would die from embarrassment. Still, he turns red from the act.

“Shouyou, please get up. What happened was my fault.”

Hinata sits up, tears in his eyes, shaking his head. “No, it was my fault.”

“Shouyou, you don’t understand.” He kneels down. “I never told you, but I don’t like when people touch me. I wasn’t ready, so you caught me off guard and I panicked.”

“Kenma, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Shouyou, listen. It’s called tactile sensitivity. It means I don’t like when people touch me. And I only like being touched by certain people. I just wasn’t mentally ready for you to do that. I’m comfortable around you, and sometimes I’m ok with touching from friends.” Kenma now has Bokuto asking for permission to hug him. It depends on Kenma’s mood, but it helps. His parents and Kuroo are the only ones his accepts causal touching from. “Next time, just ask for a hug or a…k-kiss. I hope you understand.”

“I do. I feel awful that I didn’t notice.” Hinata frowns.

“I’m okay with you. You’re different from most people.” Kenma smiles. “I do like you. I just need a bit more time before you can touch me.”

“I like you too Kenma. Can we hug it out?”

“I won’t hug back. And you stop if I say so, ok?”

Hinata nods, then wraps his arms around Kenma’s shoulders. Kenma likes it so far, not feeling out of place by the affection. Hinata releases him. “Thanks. I had a rough day.”

“I’m glad you understand.”

“I’m glad you aren’t mad at me.”

“So…are we…dating?” Kenma asks in a quiet voice.

“If you want too. Cuz I do.” Hinata is blushing, as is Kenma.

“I do.”

~~

“Awwww….” Kuroo coos at his phone. Daishou is in the kitchen, making dinner. “Daishou, you gotta see this.”

“No more cat pictures.” Daishou pleads.

“It’s not.”

“You said that last time.” Daishou narrows his eyes at Kuroo, who approaches him with a smile. He shows Daishou the screen.

“Kenma made up with Chibi. He has a boyfriend. Now we can double date.”

“Yea no.”

“But it’ll just be friends hanging out. No big deal. Bokuto and Akaashi can come so it won’t look bad.” Kuroo has been dying to take Daishou on a real date, but with Daishou not being out, and not wanting to tell people yet, it’s hard for them to go out and not raise questions. He cooks for Daishou sometimes, which is nice and all, but he really wants a nice date, and spoil Daishou.

“Maybe. Depending on what we do.”

“KARAOKE!!!” Kuroo screams.

“Hell. No.” Daishou hisses. “I know you’ll sing some embarrassing song for me.” In truth, Daishou knows Kuroo has a nice voice, especially for singing. When he’s trying that it. Unless he and Bokuto are screaming their lungs out, then he rather shut Kuroo up.

“Alright grumpy, what would you rather do?”

Daishou shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“Wow, so helpful. Thank you.” Kuroo rolls his eyes.

“I will burn your food.” Daishou threatens, but it’s empty.

Kuroo kisses Daishou’s cheek. “You won’t. If you do, I’ll just steal yours.”

Daishou curses, then pulls out his phone when it vibrates. He reads the message, cursing again.

“What’s wrong?”

“My dad texted. He loved dinner so much that he wants to do it again.” Daishou mumbles.

“I mean…if you needed to go out with Mika, I’d be ok with it.” Kuroo suggests, although he’d rather not have that.

“That’s not fair to you.” Daishou mutters.

“Babe, you really only have three options. Come out to your father, which is not a good idea. Tell him you and Mika broke up. Or go out to dinner with Mika.”

“Or my fourth option. Fake my death so I don’t have to deal with my father.”

“No, no.” Kuroo hugs Daishou tightly. “No fake death.”

“Would you let go of me?” Daishou smacks Kuroo with the spoon.

“I think I have an idea about the dinner.”

~~

“Kenma, are you excited? We get to meet Kageyama’s boyfriend.” Since finding out that Kageyama is seeing someone two days ago, it’s all Hinata has talked about. Kageyama didn’t give more information aside from that the person was a male and old senpai. Which led to Hinata mentioning who it could or couldn’t be, all while Kenma has no idea who those people are.

“Relax Shouyou.” Kenma mumbles, grabbing Hinata’s hand. Hinata beams, proud of Kenma for being the one to touch first. Hinata knows Kenma will hold hands with most of his friends, it makes Hinata happy that Kenma was the one to initiate the touch.

“But it’s Kageyama’s first boyfriend!” Hinata exclaims. Kageyama rolls his eyes, but Kenma can see a small smile on his face.

There’s a knock at the door, which Hinata gasps. Kageyama goes to open to the door. The man on the other side smiles as he enters the dorm.

“Hello, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi bows. He glances at Kenma. “Hey Kenma, how are you doing?”

“Okay.” Kenma responds with a shrug.

“You knew Kageyama’s boyfriend and didn’t tell me?” Hinata whines, clearly offended.

“I didn’t know his name.”

“Kenma and I shared a class last semester.” Iwaizumi explains.

“Iwaizumi was the only person I liked to work with.” Kenma admits.

Iwaizumi nods. “Kageyama, ready to go out? I made reservations for 6.”

~~

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.” Daishou mutters, rubbing his temples.

“The fun is just starting babe.” Kuroo slings an arm around Daishou’s shoulder, pulling him close. He looks around the room. Bokuto is snuggling Akaashi. Iwaizumi and Kageyama are looking through the song list. Hinata is singing off key to a very embarrassed Kenma. A very good idea. Drinks were on the table, provided by Kuroo to help the group loosen up. That, and Drunk Bokuto can liven a party up even more than Sober Bokuto. Thing were going good. After Hinata Bokuto and Kuro shared a duet, screaming their lungs out, Iwaizumi took a try at a slow song, which left a red-faced Kageyama. Everyone has sung at least one sung except for Daishou. Kuroo managed to bribe Daishou to get on stage, excited to hear Daishou try to sing. Kuroo was going to punch in the song number when the door to their room opened up. In walks a tall man with brown styled hair. He smiles as he makes eye with Iwaizumi.

“Iwa-Chan, there you are.”

“What are you doing here Oikawa?” Iwaizumi growls, balling his hands into fists.

“I only want to meet your boyfriend. You never tell me anything about him.” Oikawa pouts.

“You were going to meet him tomorrow, with Makki and Mattsun.”

Oikawa frowns. “I wanna guess who it is.” He doesn’t give room for an objection, already starting to point. First he points to Bokuto and Akaashi. “So, its not you two, or you two.” He looks over to Hinata and Kenma. “Defiantly not Tobio-Chan.” He studies Daishou. “No, not you. So it must be you.” He plops down next to Kuroo.

“Sorry, but I’m with Daishou.” Kuroo says, pointing to his boyfriend.

“Wha…Iwa-Chan, don’t tell me you’re dating Tobio-Chan?!”

“So what if I am? He makes me happy.” Iwaizumi says.

“But it’s Tobio, our rival.”

“Oikawa, we are not talking about this now. We will talk later. You are ruining our evening.” Iwaizumi points to the door. “Get out.”

Oikawa huffs, but does leave. It’s silently, until Iwaizumi breaks it. “I’m sorry about him barging in here. I honestly didn’t think he’d come here.”

“It’s all good.” Kuroo dismisses it with a hand flick. “Alright baby, lets sing.”

“I changed my mind, no.” Daishou grumbles, leaving the mic. Everyone ignores Kuroo groaning.

When it’s time to head out, Iwaizumi takes Kageyama back to his place. He has them sit on the couch.

“I’m sorry about Oikawa.”

“I know he still hates me.” Kageyama mumbles.

“Tobio, no. He doesn’t hate you. Even back in middle school, he didn’t.” Iwaizumi holds Kageyama close.

“But…he tried to hit me…he told me not to go to Aoba Jousai.”

“I know, but he was scared. Scared you were pass him in talent. And he acted childish. I’m not standing up for actions. What he did was wrong. He just needs to accept that I’m dating you. I don’t plan on letting you go, not even Oikawa threatens to never talk to me again.” Iwaizumi looks Kageyama in the eyes when he says this, getting a blush from the younger. “I really like you Tobio.”

“I like you too H-Hajime.” Kageyama blushes more after saying his first name.

“I’ll talk to Oikawa tomorrow before we meet with everyone.”

~~

“My dad bought it.” Daishou says as soon as he enters his apartment. He knew Kuroo would be waiting for him. Kuroo’s plan worked. Daishou had Mika pretend to be mad at him for not spending much time with him and such, making it seem their relationship was strained. His dad had bought it, told Daishou to make time for Mika. Then, in a couple days, Daishou is going to text his dad, saying Mika dumped him.

“Yes! Now you’re mine again.” Kuroo makes grabby hands for Daishou, who was still taking his shoes off.

“Stop, I just got here.” Daishou grumbles.

“I know, but I missed youuuuuuu.” Kuroo whines.

The moment Daishou sits on the couch, Kuroo is pushing his down, attacking his lips. Daishou flails at first, before returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kuroo. They make out for a while, until Kuroo’s hands start to fumble with the front of Daishou’s jeans. He pulls away from the kiss.

“No, Tetsu. I’m tired from dinner.”

The hands pull away. “Ah, sorry.” He sits up, trying to hide his grief with a small smile. “That’s ok. I needed to shower anyways. I’ll be back soon.” He heads for the bathroom quickly. Since they started to official date, they have not gone pass making out. And it’s bothering Kuroo to the max. Daishou isn’t acting weird, only when Kuroo wants to move things further. He doesn’t get it, but needs to figure it out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Oikawa may have seemed like a dick for barging in on the group, but he has good reasons, which will be mentioned next time. Thank you!  
> and for those who follow my neko fics, I am plannin to post one asap. College is busy


End file.
